Insert Awesome Pirate Story Tilte Here
by Odin the great
Summary: Kagome is the daughter if a navy man, his wife is the Priestess of the village they live in. Kagome is a very spirited and loud mouth girl who will not let anyone tell her what to do. One day she gets kidnapped by a Pirate Captain. SessyKags, sum inside


**(Insert Awesome Pirate Story Title Here)**

**Summary-**

Kagome is the daughter if a navy man, his wife is the Priestess of the village they live in. Kagome is a very spirited and loud mouth girl who will not let anyone tell her what to do, her parents wish that she would be just like her Twin sister Kikyo and be girly. One day a infamous pirate group comes to her town and kidnaps her. Will Kagome learn to quiet her loud mouth before it gets her killed, or will that loud mouth of hers lead her to love?

**Chapter 1-**

Kagome ran down the beach loving the feeling of the sand in between her toes. She closed her eyes, still running, and lifted her face up towards the sun to feel its warmth on her face. "Kagome!" a cry came from behind her, she stopped running and looked behind her to see a young woman with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"What is it Suna?" Kagome asked.

"You're father wishes to speak with you." Suna said. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

'What does he want now?' Kagome thought. "Okay, thank you." she said once she opened her eyes and began to make her way back to her house. Once she got there she was greeted by one of their many servants.

"Welcome home Miss Kagome." The young male who looked to be fourteen said bowing to her. The male had short fire red hair and bright green eyes. "You're mother and father are waiting for you in the living room."

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome said nodding her head to him then walked into the living room. When she did her parents turned to her and her mother gasped.

"Good heavens Kagome, what are you wearing?" She asked. Kagome looked down at herself. She was wearing some of her older brother's old trousers and one of his many old white button up shirt. She looked back at her mom and dad smirking.

"Clothes." Kagome said.

"Young lady you will go upstairs and change into some suitable clothes right this minute" Her father said.

"Can't" Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest still smirking at them.

"And can't you?" Her mother asked dreading the answer that came out of her daughter's mouth.

"Because I burned all my 'suitable' clothes as you called those dresses." Kagome said calmly.

"WHAT! Do you know how much those dresses cost?" Her father asked her.

"I'm guessing by that reaction, a lot." Kagome said looking as if she was deep in thought. Her father growled at her and balled his hand into a fist trying to fight the urge to hit his youngest daughter. "So, what is it that you wanted?" Kagome asked acting as if nothing happened. Her father closed his eyes in anger and annoyance.

"We will be going to a ball tonight." Her mother said resting her hand on her husband.

"Okay, have fun." Kagome said then turned to begin to leave.

"You miss understood me Kagome, when I said we I did not mean your father and I, I meant we as a family will be going to a ball to night." Her mother said causing Kagome to whip around and stare at her mother in shock.

"You mean you atcually want to be seen with me in public, oh happy day!" Kagome cried in sarcasm before looking at her mother in boredom. "I decline."

"You have no choice." Her father said.

"It seems you have forgotten our earlier conversation, I seemed to have accidentally dropped a match on all of my dresses. So I have nothing to wear, oh so sad." Kagome said smirking.

"Oh, no worries, you are the same size as Kikyo, she would be happy to lend you a dress for tonight." Her mother said happily and Kagome's smirk vanished from her face.

"What?" she asked darkly.

"Yes, Kikyo would gladly let you borrow a dress for tonight." Her mother said going into her girly mode as Kagome went into her planing mode, trying to figure away out of going to the ball. Kagome's mother skipped over to Kagome and drug her upstairs to Kikyo's room. "Kikyo, dear, your sister needs to borrow a dress for the ball tonight." Her mother said.

"What? But doesn't she have her own dresses?" Kikyo asked brushing her hair.

"My dresses seemed to have magically found their way into the fire and went poof." Kagome said smirking a smirk that said 'and yours might also find away into the fire and go poof too.'

"I don't think my dresses would fit her though." Kikyo said fearing the life of her poor dresses.

'Yea they better not fit me or else I will some how find a way to set it on fire!' Kagome thought glaring at Kikyo's overflowing closet full of wonderfully flammable dresses.

"Nonsense, you two are the same size and will always stay the same size." Their mother said.

"Unless one of us become pregnant." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"What was that dear?" her mother asked looking through Kikyo's closet

"What? I didn't say anything about someone being pregnant, nope not at all." Kagome said smiling an innocent smile.

"Okay dear." Her mom said in her own little world, Kagome smirked and wanted to see how far she could push what she says to her mother.

"So mommy, I've decided to set sail with the infamous Pirate Captain Sesshomaru Tashio and Marry him, I'm also carrying his child." She said.

"Okay dear that's nice." Her mom said pulling out a bright pink dress and held it out.

"Yep, and he is coming here tonight to pick me up, he's on his way right now. I can see his ship right now in the. . ." Kagome said running over to Kikyo's window that faces the harbor and threw it opened and saw a pirate ship sailing into the harbor ". . . harbor" she finished slowly shocked at what she saw.

"Oh My God, I thought you were joking!" Kikyo screeched.

"I was joking!" Kagome yelled back.

"Then why is there a Pirate ship in the harbor?" Kikyo asked.

"I-I don't know." Kagome said shocked before she smirked and looked at Kikyo evilly. "Maybe they came here to take all over your dresses and burn them!" She said in an evil voice before giving out an evil laugh.

"How can you joke at a time like this Kagome? Pirates are in our village!" Kikyo yelled and Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess that is just how I deal with things." she said just as her father ran into the room.

"Girls hurry and hide!" their dad said panting from running up the stairs.

"PERFECT!" Her mother cried from the closet making everyone look at the closet, she walked out of the closet holding a long flowing white dress and handed it to Kagome, "Here go change." She said then pushed her into Kikyo's bathroom before closing the door.

"We don't have time for her to change!" Her father yelled.

"Nonsense, the ball isn't for a few more hours, we still have time to pretty her up." Her mother said calmly.

"Forget the ball woman, there are Pirates attacking our island!" her dad yelled.

"What! But that ball could have let Kagome find her Prince Charming." Her mother said pouting making Kikyo and her husband look at her like she was crazy.

**\''/**

Kagome listen to her mother and father talk while pacing the bathroom. 'So that is why they wanted me to go to the ball.' Kagome looked down at the dress in her hand, "Stupid dress!" Kagome muttered and threw the dress on the ground. Kagome watched as the fabric basically floated to the ground and grind, she picked up the dress and threw it to the ground enjoying the way the fabric floated towards the ground. 'I wonder how that will feel on me?' Kagome thought and undressed before slipping the dress on. It felt fantastic on her, and looked great on her too, it hugged her in the right places but left much to the imagination. Kagome spun around watching the dress float up into the air and giggled. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was a girl that was easily entertained.

While Kagome was spinning she never noticed a small door across the way from the main door open and Shippo's head pop out of the door way. "Lady Kagome." He whispered startling her.

"Shippo! Don't Ever Do That Again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled stomping over to him.

"Shh milady." Shippo said and grabbed her hand, "You have to get out of here, follow me to your freedom." he said and led her through the door and down a narrow hallway, Kagome figured this hall way was in between the walls, because she could clearly hear the foot steps of the people running down the main hall way yelling and cursing.

'Most likely some of the Pirates.' Kagome thought.

"What. . ." Kagome started but was stopped when Shippo placed one of his hands over her mouth. He turned and gave her the signal for 'Shh' and she nodded. Her and Shippo continued walking down the narrow hall way before the came to a set of narrow stairs, when Shippo began to walk down them Kagome hesitated for a second.

'Should I continue following him?' Kagome asked.

_Do you want freedom? _A voice in the back of her mind asked.

'Of course.' Kagome said and then continued to follow Shippo down the stairs. After a few minutes Shippo held his hand up telling her to halt, she did as he slowly pushed open another secret door and looked around, he smiled and opened the door fully to show Kagome that they were now out side. Kagome gasped and followed Shippo out the door way.

"Here, milady, you will find the freedom you've longed for all your life." Shippo said with a sad smile on his face. Kagome was just about to asked why Shippo was so sad when he opened his mouth, "Here you go Captain, the girl I told you about in my reports." Kagome looked confused.

"Nicely done Shippo." A deep male voice said from behind her, Kagome went to turn around to see who talked but was knocked out before she could. "Come, we must get back to the ship and gather the rest of the men. We must set sail before her father finds out we have her. I wish to be long gone from here when that happens." the man said picking up Kagome from the ground and tossing her over his shoulder before walking toward the harbor with Shippo following after him.

**TBC. . .**

**

* * *

**

**Previews- **

**Twin Souls-**

**Kagome and her family has a nice night and Kagome learns a little bit more about Yuki and what was happening in her old time. While back 500 years in time the mysterious man meets up with Kagome's friends and convinces them to go to the well and wait for Kagome's return. In her Time Kagome finds out a little secret that turns her would up side down. To find out the little secret tune in for the next installment of 'Twin Souls' Chapter II.**

**To Love a Demon Lord-**

**Sesshomaru declares that his group will now travel with Inuyasha's group, this leads to a fight between the two half-brothers. Kikyo makes her first appearance in the story. Kouga drops by to see how his woman is and is confronted by a pissed Sesshomaru. Come follow the group as they travel the land to collect the remaining jewel shards, defeat Naraku, and find love in 'To Love A Demon Lord'**

**Bring Me To Life-**

**Kikyo and Kagome finally have their fight, Kagome tries to decide if she should leave or not, the voice in her head helps her decide. And yet another vision of Rin and Shippo with Shippo continuing to act very strange. Shippo tells Rin something that turns not only Rin's world upside down but also Kagome's world. To see what it is that Shippo said please join in to the next installment of 'Bring Me To Life' Chapter 4- Fight!**

**Chibbi Fluffy-**

**Sesshomaru asks Kagome for help and Kagome accepts and Sesshomaru joins the group. Inuyasha gets jealous at how close her older half-brother and Kagome get. Bath Times comes around and Sesshomaru finds that he will really enjoy bath time from now on. To see why please join us for our next installment of 'Chibbi Fluffy' Chapter 2- Oh How Cute Are You!  
**


End file.
